The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an assembly for dispensing a cosmetic stick (e.g., lipstick, lip balm, deodorant, etc.).
A conventional dispenser for dispensing a cosmetic stick includes a receptacle into which the base portion of the cosmetic stick is inserted. The receptacle (e.g., a cup) is installed in a tubular dispenser that allows the receptacle and cosmetic stick to move upward and downward within the tubular dispenser, enabling a portion of the cosmetic stick to be elevated beyond the top of the tubular dispenser for application and then retracted back within the tubular dispenser for storage.
In these conventional dispensers, the base portion of the cosmetic stick, including the portion that is inserted into and surrounded by the receptacle, cannot be elevated beyond the top of the tubular dispenser for application. Accordingly, that base portion of the cosmetic stick remains within the tubular dispenser and cannot be easily accessed for application. This results in the base portion of the cosmetic stick being wasted (sometimes as much as 25% to 30% of the overall length of the cosmetic stick).
In addition to wasting the base portion of the cosmetic stick, the conventional dispenser results in the dispenser not being available for reuse. This is especially disadvantageous when a decorative dispenser is used. In addition, the conventional dispensers are not easily cleaned or disassembled if reuse was desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.